Why?
by FreyaMyth10
Summary: Why? Why would you do that? I just don't get it! You could have come to me... I wished you would have come to me Not only did you kill yourself but you have killed me


**I don't own Merlin or any other characters that are featured in this fanfic.**

 **Merlin Pov**

Are you that blind? Can you not see the millions of times I have saved everyone's life? Can you not see the worst is yet to come due to your judgement? Can you not see me? Because I feel like you are so blind that you can't even see me. You were there when I took that poison for you and your response is "Stop slacking and get back to work". Do you know I am dying Arthur. Don't even get me started on the Knights but they have an excuse because they haven't been with me FOR TEN FREAKING YEARS!! I have been by your side and you just take me for granted. I am on a boat that is about to sink and you are a ship passing by without a single glance back at me. I have been shot for you, I have been stabbed, hit, tortured, burned, poisoned and a million more things that you can't even dream about. I lost people I cared DEEPLY about and you don't even ask why I was late or why I have been crying. Man I am dying on the inside to the point of where I can't come back so yeah your a little to late. Hopefully Gwaine who has only known me for TWO YEARS and is still and better friend then you will slap some sense into you. Maybe my death will doom Camelot, well I don't give a damn anymore. Night is the most beautiful, what a way to die. I will send you one final message and hopefully you will make it in time. But either way...

You'll be too late.

 **Arthur Pov**

I wake up in the middle of the night, sweat beading on my forehead. I don't know quite what I woke up from but it was like a blast of agony rippling through me, like some tortured soul had sent their pain through my heart.

I get up and walk out of the room with the sudden urge to get to Merlin. I walk faster as I feel a stronger need to reach Merlin until I am practically sprinting down the halls, with no destination in my mind but as if someone has told my body where to go.

I think back on today and the way I acted. I was more of a prat than usual and now that I ponder on it I realize I took it all out on Merlin. Poor Merlin, I'll be sure to say sorry later or well when I get to him. Speaking of Merlin I haven't seen him smile in a while.

I reach the top of the west wing on the castle.

And when I reach the top I am horrified of what I see...

Merlin standing on the edge of it looking down... As if ready to jump.

I break down then and there. I am foolish and selfish and horrible. I have treated everyone else fairly except for Merlin.

So many things happened there and then

I fall on my knees and I cry

I sob

Merlin looks back and with no smile, no grin, no happiness, just empty. He says three words...

"What about Me"

He jumps

I scream

And I break

I run downstairs

I can see him!!

I check his pulse

Nothing

Everything is a blur.

Distant voices, none of them happy

Cold

"He's dead" Gaius declares

"N _-o-o_ H-he can't be, please not Merlin" Gwen says

"Oh dear lord, my god what have I done. _Please come back"_ Gwaine trembles out

He feels pressure on his face but doesn't flinch of move, he goes completely limp.

"Gaius somethings wrong! Arthur's not responding! He's not breathing!! GAIUS!" Leon yells holding his head in his hands.

"Dammit! I am not going to lose someone else today. He's going into shock. Leon I need you to help me, get him away from Merlin and if he fights back I need you to continue no matter what to get him away from Merlin"

I am suddenly being dragged away, I start to breath and I fight back.

I need to get to Merlin

I feel lightheaded

Then everything goes black

I wake up and I can't move, I cannot believe what just happened.

When Merlin died something in me was ripped from me. A piece of me, no not just a piece, half of me.

When Merlin died, I did all things imaginable, I sobbed, I screamed, I yelled but one thing happened that would sum up all of that.

I broke

 **The End**


End file.
